Dreams are for Dreamers
by jaded-jisatsu-demon
Summary: Slave! What do you mean slave! When Faye steals more money from the Bebop, the crew has decided to take drastic measures to torture her to no end! future pairings R&R!


_**A/N: Hello! Or konnichiwa to you real serious types this is my first Cowboy Bebop fanfic so please don't do flame on me unless it's helpful, Anyway, i'm not real good at grammar and such and I don't have a spell check so... yea, I apologize in advance for bad spelling.. The poems or songs in the beginning that the chapter titles are actually named after are nooooooot mine. I got them from a website actually. All the songs I use are from the cowboy bebop anime. And let's see.. what else... ponders aw, yes! The dreaded disclaimer.. growls**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. I'm pretty sure some fat dude does.. pauses and blinks BUT if I did... no, I still wouldn't change anything.**_

_**Okay, sorry to bore your minds! ' Here is meh story:**_

**Dreams are for Dreamers**

Chapter 1: Blue

--------------------------------------------

_Never seen a blue sky,_

_Yeah I can feel it reaching out,_

_And moving closer,_

_There's something about blue,_

_Asked myself what it's all for,_

_You know the funny thing about it,_

_I couldn't answer,_

_No I couldn't answer,_

_Things have turned a deeper shade of blue,_

_And images that might be real,_

_May be illusion,_

_Keep flashing off and on,_

_Free,_

_Wanna be free,_

_Gonna be free,_

_And move among the stars,_

_You know they really aren't so far,_

_Feels so free,_

_Gotta know free,_

_Please,_

_Don't wake me from the dream,_

_It's really everything it seemed,_

_I'm so free,_

_No black and white in the blue,_

_Everything is clearer now,_

_Life is just a dream you know,_

_That's never ending,_

_I'm ascending_

--------------------------------------------

"Dreams are only meant for dreamers..." spoke a voice belonging to a young woman. The smoke filled the musty bar as the woman puffed her cigarette, only adding to the toxic cloud billowing above everyone's head. A slender hand slowly reached out to grab a crystal glass full of a red liquid and smelling of alchol. Two bracelets of gold clinked together quietly as the glass was lifted to her cherry red lips and guzzled down in a matter of moments. Violet hair passed in front of emerald green eyes gently before being pulled back by the yellow head band lying on her head. The woman rested her cheek in her palm and sighed sending smoke to part against the empty beer glass in front of her. More quiet clinking could be heard while she raised a finger to the rim of the barren glass sitting innocently and traced around in a circle creating a small, hollow sound to admit from the glass under her drunken gaze. "The ones who dream... are the ones who loose out on life.. but I, sir, am no dreamer.. I know exactly what i'm doing... i'm sitting in a bar on Mars drinking my own troubles away.." she said to herself and anyone within earshot of her. Her gaze looked past the glass she emptied not a moment ago only to fall on five other glasses of her own. A short sigh escaped her lips while her chin and arms rested on the bar counter. "I have _too _many troubles..." she complained quietly.

"You have too many troubles 'cause you left the Bebop, my _dear_ Faye Valentine" cooed a sarcastic voice belonging to one green haired man who casually sat on a rotating bar stool next to the very drunk Faye. He waved his hand idly to get the attention of the bartender then ordered a drink with nothing, but six raw eggs cracked into a glass. He stared down at Faye with his usual cocky smirk showing he knew he was right.

Faye sat up and rested an elbow on the counter letting her back arch slightly as she sat there. "Shuddup, you.. the last person I need to talk about my problems is the one who start them all, Spike Speigel.." she said with partial slurring of her words due to her drunken state. She stared at him from the corner of her eyes then shifted back at her empty beer glass while the bartender handed Spike his. She raised her hand slowly to get another drink only to find it being lowered by Spike's own hand.

"I think you' ve had enough.. don't you think, princess?" he asked rather innocently depite the look in his eyes telling her he was right. Spike took a drink from his glass then stood and slung his blue coat over his shoulder. "You'll pay for that for me, right Faye?"

Before Faye could reject, Spike had already walked out of the small tavern. Her eyes wandered to his half drunken, lonely glass of raw eggs. _Ewww..., _she thought making a face at the glass. Eyes narrowed and dozed from lack of sleep as she dug into her pocket and placed the last of her woolongs on the counter. "Hmm... no more money.. damn..." she muttered with a depressed sigh as she shifted her weight and stood. Faye sauntered toward the door, but stopped once she was out. Her gaze lowered as she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest in an annoyed manner. "Do you intend on following me all night?" she asked, already starting to get over her druken status.

Spike, who had been leaning against the wall by the entrance smoking and waiting for her to come out, smirked at her, but made no eye contact. He puffed out a small cloud of smoke or maybe it was just his breathing. It was too cold to tell either way. "Not _all _night, just until you pay the bebop back for the money you stole from the ship vault. You know, the money you spent gambling tonight then drinking.. _really_ Faye, I expected better from you" he mocked her with another smirk.

Faye gave a tired sneer and continued walking down the alleyway toward the crowded streets. _Not debt AGAIN... it sucks to be me.., _she thought with a sigh. "Buzz off, Spike.. I don't need some guy breathing down my neck unless they're itching for a fight.." she said while taking a ciggerette packet from the folds of her red sweater. With years of practice, she slipped one between her lips and lit it with a match despite the wind threatening to put it out.

Spike pushed his foot off the wall and stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a brow arched in frustration. He swiftly walked up to her with nothing, but a blank face to greet her, and swooped her up over his shoulder then took out his communicator device. "Jet, I got her. Now come and get us already!" he said ignoring Faye's punches on his backside and her screams at him. He slipped the device back in his pocket and turned his head to see Faye's fumming face (a/n: wow, say that three times.. o0'). "Calm down already, i'm not groping you, jeez, be happy" he said making a tired face.

Faye growled at him and continued to pummel his back. "Put me down, bastard! I don't wanna go back there!" she screamed at him causing people walking by the alleyway, where the entrance to the bar was, to stare oddly.

The green haired man rolled his eyes and looked up into the night sky. _Jet, dammit, hurry up.._, he thought pulling a hand through his mossy looking hair. Spike glared at all that were staring at them and the people seemed to go on their way in a faster pace then before.

Soon, the bebop ship came down into a lake and docked not far from them. Ignoring Faye's constant screams and names at him as they passed by staring people, Spike carried her all the way on to the ship.

10 minutes later after much struggling and bad words

Faye sat in a chair in the main room restricted by many ropes tightly fastened around her body. She continued to grumble cuss words under her breath and glaring at Spike, who always seemed to cause all her trouble unless she caused it herself. Her eyes shifted to the two, or rather three, others staring at her. A one Jet Black, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, and Ein (the data dog).

Ed laughed and looped her arms around Faye's shoulders giving her a tight hug that made Faye almost gage. "Ed is happy to see Faye- Faye again!" she said excitedly and let go with a puzzled look, "Why did Faye person leave Edward and bebop?"

Faye rolled her eyes and looked away from the odd child. Her gaze now falling on a one satisfied, mossy haired cowboy. Her eyebrow arched as she sneered at him. _He's enjoying watching me suffer.._, she thought and wanted to wring the arrogant cowboy's neck then and there.

Jet spoke up after seeing the look Faye was giving Spike. "Faye, you owe us alot of money, you know.." he started while folding his arms and looking down his nose at her, "Your _going_ to pay it back in full too.." His voice had gone ridged as he glared at her.

Faye sat looking at him, unphased by his gaze or words. "And how do I do that exactly..?" she asked, although an answer to her question was the farthest thing from her mind.

Jet opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Edward's babbling. "Faye- Faye must become a slave- slave for the bebop- bebop!" she said happily not knowing what the words meant really, or just not caring, as she twirled around Faye doing some sort of dance.

Faye blinked and stared in disbelief at her crew as she let the word 'slave' roll around in her head and play over repeatedly. "Whadda ya mean 'slave'!" she yelled now turning this way and that to get out of her restraints and make a run for it.

Spike rested his hand on the back of the chair to steady it before it fell over onto the floor. "Your going to be the bebop's slave which means.." he smiled that mischevious smile that always said he was thinking of something terrible, "You have to do whatever Jet, me, Edward, me, and Ein say.."

The purple haired woman narrowed her eyes at the cowboy. "You said 'me' twice.." she muttered to him which caused Spike's mischevious smile to deepen.

"I know.. I always thought that was the best part.."

"..." Faye looked at him disgusted then looked at Jet with a look that said 'you can't be serious..'

Jet shrugged and read Faye's expression. "This is your lesson. It'll teach you to stop borrowing money from the bebop, Faye--"

"LESSON! THIS ISN'T A LESSON! IT'S A PUNISHMENT!" she screamed and thrashed wildly knocking Spike back and causing Ed, Jet, and Ein to back up slowly. "How can you do this! It's not right!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and continued to thrash about.

Spike rubbed his head from knocking it against the couch after being pushed away. "Faye... careful you might--"

Faye's chair fell back and she knocked her head on the ground hard causing her to fall unconscious.

"Fall.." he said finishing his sentence as Jet came and picked her chair up with her still tied to it.

"Spike, could you take care of her head for now? I have to fly us out of her. Ed can help" he said handing the unconsious Faye to Spike after he had untied her.

Edward chanted random things in happiness while poking Faye's cheek at some points. "Faye- Faye went boom- boom!" she said and laughed followed by Ein's barking and wagging of his stubby tail.

Spike rolled his eyes, but forced a smile on his face at Ed. "Okay, Ed..", he started in a mutter as he stood and carried Faye off to her room, "Let's fix Faye up.." His last statement brought out a long groan of frustration when he relized if she kept acting so stubborn and self centered causing her to thrash about, he'd be the one having to fix her after all the time. _My first rule is going to be complete obediance..._, he thought nodding his head.

The firey red head laughed at the sounds Spike made and followed after happily while skipping and prancing around a more-then-obvious gloomy Spike. "Faye- Faye is slave- slave, Faye- Faye is slave- slave!" she chanted while picking up Ein, much to his refusal, and spinning him around in the air causing Ein to start barking.

The mossy haired cowboy would of used a hand to slap his face and draw it down angerly if he wasn't already holding Faye. "Ed... shut-up.. Ein.. quit it.." he muttered and watched Ed stop and salute Spike before walking off the other way, opposite of Faye's room. "H-hey!" Spike yelled after her, but Edward kept walking in the odd manner she was accostumed to. "Your supposed to help dammit.." he sighed lowly and looked down at Faye. _You know how much trouble we go through for you..?_, he thought and continued on to her room.

Faye stirred in her unconscience state. She mumbled something almost inaudable then fell back into her deep sleep with a saddened look on her face.

Spike looked down at her curiously and wondered why she had bothered to utter those words and how she had been able to when she's unconscience.

_I'm sorry..._

--------------------------------------------------------

**The Real Folk Blues**

_Aishiteta to nageku ni wa_

_Amari ni mo toki wa sugi te shimatta_

_Mada kokoro no hokorobi o_

_Iyasenumama kaze ga fuiteru_

_Hitotsu no me de asu o mite_

_Hitotsu no me de kinou mitsumeteru_

_Kimi no ai no yurikagode_

_Mo ichido yasurakani nemuretara_

_Kawaita hitomi de dareka na itekure_

_The real folk blues_

_Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake_

_Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai_

_Ichido kiri de owarunara_

_Kibou ni michita zetsuboto_

_Wanagashikakerareteru kono chansu_

_Nani ga yoku te warui no ka_

_Koin no omoi to kuramitaita_

_Dore dake ikireba iyasareru no darou_

_The real folk blues_

_Honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake_

_Hikaru mono no subete ga ougen to wa kagiranai_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** That's it for chapter 1! I'll try updating with the next chapter soon. The story is kinda pulling together in my brain so even I don't know what might happen next til I think about it! Well, anyway, did cha like it, huh, huh? Tell me, TELL ME! Don't know how? points to purple button on left corner, bottom screen Press it. That button, come on... you know you wanna.. preeeeeess it... I don't see your little mousey movin'! -- --' Okay, well, I gotta go ta bed now.. i'm dead tired.. and I got english tomorrow.. sighs depressingly If you wanna make me happy... all you gotta do is press the pretty, purple button...**

_Chapter 2: Gotta Knock a Little Harder_

**I feel like putting a comic at the end of each chapter.. why? Cause I wanna! Muwahahaha!**

Edward dances around happily while swinging a rather unhappy dog

Spike: whispers to Jet Yo, Jet. What is Ed?

Jet: looks at Spike funny Whadda ya mean? Ed's human... skeptical look

Spike: rolls eyes No, I mean... is Ed a guy? Or a girl?

Jet: looks at Ed curiously I dunno.. I never bothered to ask..

Ed: What is Jet-person and Spike-person whisperin' about? Huh, huh? TELL ME!

Spike: coughs Ed... are you a guy? Or a girl?

Ed: Spike- spike doesn't know what Edward is! laughs

Jet: Yea, well... none of us do..

Faye enters room trying to figure out what everyone is doing

Ed: Faye- faye knows!

Jet & Spike: Faye? How do you know? looks at each other

Ed: Edward tried to take a shower, but Faye was already there! spins around

Jet and Spike look at Faye with weirded out expression

Faye: shrugs and glares at Ed Little twerp... still made from memory

Jet: That's doesn't answer our question... sweatdrop

Ed: starts to pull down shorts Edward will show you!

Faye: stares wide eyed Edward! pulls Ed's shorts back up before anything is shown

Faye: sighs Ed's a girl...

Jet: You sure?

Faye: glares at Jet Yes... hisses

Spike: walks up to Faye and looks her up and down So... are you a girl? Why don't you show me? smirks

sounds of a gun are heard and Spike is staring wide eyed with three bullet trails going through his hair

Faye stomps off muttering a long line of cuss words

Jet and Ed laugh, along with Ein's barking

Jet: You shouldn't of done that Spike.. don't you have a brain in that afro puff of yours?

Ed laughs and skips off

Spike: staring at retreating girls They're not girls Jet... they're not even human..

Jet: Sure Spike... fine..

**That actually kinda sucked... -- --' Sorry 'bout that. There will be better ones in the future... now R&R!**


End file.
